Legend of the Boneknapper Dragon (Hiccup's little sister: My version)
by Khione62
Summary: Gobber's house mysteriously caught on fire and he blames on the Boneknapper dragon. Is it true that it was a dragon or just his underwear? He takes the children with him to slay the beast that have been a burden to him but what happens when he finds it? (Don't own HTTYD or the characters, only my own.)


**(Lilith) Hiccup's Little sister, (Dušan) Gustav Larson's older brother.**

* * *

It started with a calm night with stars twinkling in the black sky above them. A night without problems and everyone was sleeping peacefully besides Dušan who was walking around like always before everything went chaotic when a house was suddenly lit up.

"Fire!" Hoark the Haggard shouted out all of a sudden and the rest of the Vikings started to try stoping the fire. "Get the buckets! To the ocean!" Another Viking shouts trying to help with the fire. "What happened?" Another Viking asked the closest person to him.

The blacksmith was on fire and it was also Gobber's home. No one had a clue about how this could happen more than it just did. Snotlout comes flying on his red Monstrous Nightmare with a wagon filled with water that they dumped over the house when they flew over it.

"The wind is shifting! Fire brigade, move in!" Stoick ordered the Vikings and the riders at the same time to make the fire die quicker. "Bring the Nadders from the south!" Stoick orders as Astrid flys past with some buckets of water that she dumped over the house. "I'm on it!" She called before flying away.

"Gronckles! aim from the roof!" The chief quickly orders as Fishlegs fly over the roof to dump water on it. Soon Hiccup and Li came flying on Toothless and landed on the ground. "Good work, just a few hot spots left." The father informed looking at the burning house before Hiccup hurried up to him, Li was still sitting on top of Toothless, tired and half awake to even understand what's going on more than she was thrown out of bed and then lifted on top of the Night Fury to fly out in the dark.

"Where's Gobber? Is he still inside?" Hiccup asked worriedly before Dušan walked up to Toothless to help Li get off. "No, can't find him." Stoick answered before Li spoke up. "I know where he is..." They looked at her with questioning eyes before she pointed at a person from the shop part of the blacksmith.

"I'm right here!" He called, taking all the attention to him who was _gone _for some seconds ago. "That beast will pay for this!" He says while putting some of his weapons in his wagon before rolling it out of his shop. "Gobber, what happened?" The chief asked his friend who was in a really bad mod at the moment. "What's it look like? A dragon set my home on fire!"

This made the teens gasp in confusion. They're in peace now so they don't light houses on fire. "What?" the teens asked looking as each other. Dušan's face didn't change one bit even if he clearly saw what happened. "You pushed me to far this time, you ugly bag of bones" Gobber yelled into the sky while lifting his hook.

"Dad, what's he talking about? our dragons don't do that anymore." Hiccup asked feeling lost in what happened.

Lilith turned to Dušan who hadn't stoped staring arrows into the back of her head. She looks at him with her lips in a tight line, waiting for explanations. All she got was a bone placed in her hand and then pointed at a dragon. "He doesn't mean one of yours. Gobber, for the last time, there's no such thing as a—" Before he could continue his daughter spoke up behind him, surprising him with what she said.

"Bone Dragon?" She was still looking at Dušan who really didn't care if people watched them. Gobber then spoke up, feeling a bit proud that he's not the only one that saw the damned dragon. "Not a Bone Dragon, A Boneknapper!" He corrected making everyone groan, already been hearing about this dragon for ages.

"Ho-Ho...What-Knapper?" Tuffnut asked while standing next to his sister who also was confused of what he said as well. "A disgusting, foul beast, wearing a coat of stolen bones like a giant, flying skeleton." Gobber informs as he walked closer to them. Fishlegs suddenly seems to remember something when Gobber explained about the Boneknapper.

"Ooh! Ooh! the dragon manual says a Boneknapper will stop at nothing to find the perfect bones to build its coat of armor. It's awesome!" Fishlegs informed in awe but Stoick only groans annoyed by the talk about a dragon that doesn't exist.

"Come on! it's a myth!" He laughs at it like it was stupid. "It doesn't even exist." He disagreed to the false information. "I'm telling you, it's real. I've been running from him my whole life. He's the one who started this fire." He argued, knowing what he saw.

"Stoick, we found Gobber's underpants hanging by the stove. They must've started the fire." A man informed Stoick as he came out with a stick holding Gobber's burned underpants on. At that new information they all started to laugh. "You still think it's the Boneknapper or just your underpants?" Stoick asks lifting the stick with his underpants on but Gobber would't stop arguing against the truth.

"I don't think! I know! somehow he found me again, this dragon is pure evil." Gobber says pointing his hock at him. "Gobber, it's late and we're to tired for your stories. Now, get some rest" Stoick told his friend gently and tiredly but he wasn't going to listen. "You rest. I'm putting an end to this." Gobber says while pushing the wagon towards the docks while everyone is watching him. "Come on phill, let's go." He told his sheep who followed him.

"I don't need their help anyway." Gobber says as he walks down on the wooden bridge towards the docks.

Hiccup, Li and the rest of the gang looked at where Gobber were heading at and Hiccup frowned as he watched him and his sheep walk down the walkway. Li pulled at the hem of Hiccup's green long-sleeve as she looked at them. The older brother sighs before looking at his sister. "I can't let him go by himself." She then smiles at him, still holding the bone. He then smiles back and turns around to the rest of his group.

"Alright Vikings, grab your shields." They all cheered excitingly at what Hiccup said besides Snotlout who refuses to get close to Gobber. "There's no way i'm getting in a boat to go after a fake dragon." He says with a smile and cross his arms over his chest. Li looked at Dušan who rolled his eyes.

It didn't take long before the morning came only to have all the teens were sitting in the boat with Gobber rowing.

"Come on, put your backs into it, you lazy dogs! Stroke!" He told them as they worked their ass off rowing the boat. "You're not even trying! Stroke!" He shout again and they continue to row forward, or backwards. "How fun is this? Right? we got the team back together, another adventure, this is pretty cool, huh?" Hiccup asks everyone before turning to look at Snotlout behind him. "Yep, nothing cooler than rowing until your hands bleed." Snotlout replies sarcastically before he continues to row to get over the high waves on the sea, not really knowing where they're rowing.

"Just want you kids to know that it touches my heart, you helping me slaying the Boneknapper." Gobber says sobbing a bit while standing next to the rudder controller to steer them in the right direction.

"True Vikings you are." He smiles at them before leaning on his side. "Gobber, are we there yet?" Ruffnut ask when she started to feel like she had rowed for an entire day ore even month even if it was for like some hours. "Oh, you'll know we're close when your ears explodes from the piercing screams. Legend says this dragon's roar is so fierce, It can melt the flesh right off your bones." Fishlegs informed, showing then his knowledge of dragons and gesturing to empathize his explanation.

"Not so, Fishlegs. The Boneknapper has no roar at all, that's why he's so terrifying. He's a silent killer." Gobber told them seriously and means every word he says. Ruffnut thought about what he said and thought about something. "Wait. So if we don't hear anything, we're dead?" Ruffnut asks and everyone stoped rowing to listen if they heard anything. "I don't hear anything." Tuffnut whispered before two people came out from behind them groaning and they screamed and turned around to look at what made the noise only to see two people that shouldn't be here.

Lilith was on the her stomach groaning in pain with Dušan laying over her slightly confused over what's going on. "get of me." Li pushed Dušan off of her and sat up only to see Hiccup's face. "What are you two doing here?—no wait, how did you guys fit in that small space?"

"I'm wondering the same thing." She looked at Dušan who shrugged and then at Gobber who laughed. Phil was next to them, looking tired. "Good one, Dušan, Li." He laughs before he recalled something and turn to face the children.

"Did i ever tell you about the first time i met the dreaded Boneknapper?" He asked and they all shakes their heads while Dušan dragged Li over to the front where they could sit and listen better on the story as he started it.

"I was a young lad, about your age, on summer vacation with my family when i heard the call of nature. I saw an army of Vikings, frozen in battles! Clutched in the fingers of a Viking was a small treasure chest. I had to have it. I reached in and pulled out the chest. It was the most beautiful thing i ever saw. But the frozen Viking was alive! he started punching me in the face!"

"And that's how you lost your tooth?" Li asked interested in the story.

"Exactly! anyway, where was i, right! And there it was. I never even heard it coming. The Boneknapper. It crashed into the glacier, causing an avalanche of frozen Vikings! I reached into the water... only to find the frozen Viking punching me in the face again! The Boneknapper wanted the treasure, but i wanted it more." Li had huge eyes and mouth open in awe. She could see how he accidentally slipped on the ice and the chest slides on the ice and got into the water, how the ice made him get thrown up into the air and how the Boneknapper grabbed into the chest and tried to take it from Gobber but he was able to snatch the chest and fly through a hole in the glacier.

"You expect us to believe that a frozen Viking punched you in the face?" Snotlout asked skeptically with a smirk. "Yeah! twice!" He says holding two fingers up at them. Li was still amazed of the story. "Hey, it could happen." Hiccup tries to light the story into fact even when himself isn't believing that as much.

Astrid rolled her eyes while Snotlout turned around annoyed. "What do you mean _it could happen_?, It did! but i outsmarted the silent beast."

"Uhm, Gobber, I hate to be a stickler for details but, Boneknappers are not silent." Fishlegs says with a smugly smile.

"Fishlegs, I know what i didn't hear. But i could feel it..."

"Uh, Guys.." Fishlegs tries to get everyones attention when he sees that they're flouting past sharp rocks. "Is there supposed to be?" he tries but they still didn't listen.

"...Had a sixth sense for danger. I can smell anything..." Dušan heard Fishlegs plead and a bad vibe that made him turn his head and saw the stones. '_Much for_ _a sixth sense for danger, you said?_' he thought before getting a bit closer to Lilith.

"I think we're gonna hit these..." he tries again and gets worried by the more rock he saw.

"...taste the oncoming doom..." Gobber tells them before they crashed into the rocks, making them all scream beside Dušan who had all his attention on his friend and had grabbed Li before they crashed and was now making sure she wasn't hurt in the process. Phil and Tuffnut looked at the rocks with awe and then turns to the others. "Whoa!"

"Uh, i'm tasting rocks." Astrid says while looking over the edge of the boat. "Ah... we're here." Gobber says when he looks at the island they crashed near.

They got off the goat and was able to get to the shore and Ruffnut watched when the boat sinks into the water with Li next to her. She groans when she saw it sink. "Now we're stuck in the middle of nowhere, and no one even knows where we are!" She groans as she walks back to the others while Li stood and watched the sea with huge confused eyes.

"Um, expect the Boneknapper, the legends says the organs..." He started while picking up a bone from the ground but was cut off by an irritated Snotlout. "Hey, you know what legends also says?, stop talking!"

"Okay, hold on a darn second!" He shout while throwing the bone he had picked up before.

"No need to panic, kids, I've been shipwrecked many times." Gobber says picking up a stone.

"Well, that's comforting i guess?" Lilith mumbled with her childhood friend next to her, giving her a look.

"You never forget your first shipwreck." Gobber smiles in thought while sitting on a rock while sharpening his hock. "I have a feeling a story is about to be told~." Dušan whispered lowly into Li's ear that no one else could hear him. Lilith shrugged her shoulder, walked up to him and sat down in front of him.

"I was stranded on an island, with only my broom. It was a very small island. It's no wonder the Boneknapper found me again, he never forgive me from taking that treasure. There was another island, my only escape. But i was surrounded by bloodthirsty hammerhead sharks! I only had once chance, so i ran across the shark-infested waters. I didn't think i was going to make it. Then from the depths of the ocean, leapt a giant hammerhead whale!" Gobber exclaimed and Fishlegs was exited to hear more of it while the others was in disbelief by every word he said.

"Whoa!" Fishlegs laugh. "Oh! and the hammerhead whale ate the Boneknapper?" Li asks interested in the story.

"Almost, but he got away! Years later, the dragon hunted me down again and chased me into the jungle. All i had was my trust egg beater, I carved through that thick brush fast as a jungle cat. Still, the Boneknapper was right behind me. I ran up the side of a volcano and courageously leaped across the fiery crater, then, deep into the burning volcano, burst forth a hammerhead yak!"

"Okay, wait a minute. Now you're saying a giant hammerhead Yak, leapt out of a fiery volcano and ate the Boneknapper?" Tuffnut asked starting to think he's lying. Dušan hears something else inside the story and just lift his eyebrow.

"Ha! you would've thought so, would't you? But the dragon got away again! I knew that bony scoundrel would keep coming after me, so i set up a gauntlet of traps and waited for the beast. And when he was ready, he charged, and then i ran like the wind, but the traps failed. Then captured I did what any great Vikings would do. The gods must've heard my prays. It was thor! he tossed down his mighty thunderbolt. Then from the center of the earth bursted forth the hammerhead yak riding the hammerhead whale!" Li could see when he ran over the ocean with sharks, running through the jungle and jumped over the volcano. She could also see when all the other things that happened.

"Is it true? did the whale really do that?" Li asked with stars in her eyes while Dušan frowned.

"Can you believe it? but the Boneknapper got away again, he found me—"

"Are you kidding? i don't believe any of this!" Snotlout complain.

"You totally made everything up!" Tuffnut complain behind Snotlout.

"It's time to get out of here!" Ruffnut pleaded annoyed.

"We need to get home!" Snotlout pleaded as he wished he never stepped into that boat.

"You don't even have a proof that that thing exists!" Tuffnut exclaimed annoyed. Gobber throw his rock over his shoulder while Dušan did some small gestures at Li that she could understand after years with him.

"Of course i have proof. I still have the treasure. This stunning belt buckle, it was in the Viking's treasure chest, it's kept my pants up for years." Gobber told them and showed them his bone belt buckle formed as a 'T' that made Li's eyes widen in thought. "Hey, Gobber." Gobber turned to the girl standing next to the boring-looking boy.

"Dušan told me that the story you told us, was not true." Gobber rolled his eyes. "Of course it was, what did he think then?" The adult asked pointing his hock at the two.

"He told me that you when you heard the nature call you found the chest in the glacier, you slipped and hit your face in the ice with caused you to lose you tooth. The small island was the boat and you tried to swim to the other island while the Boneknapper hunted you but lost you when you came to the other island because of a wave that washed you up. When you was chased you didn't carve through the brush you ran through it but as you came to the volcano it had a volcanic eruption that almost hit the Boneknapper and it was forced to fly away. When you had made a trap it was a storm that was going on at the same time and that was why the trap failed. When you were trapped underneath it the lighting strikes close to you and frightened the Boneknapper and you had the time to run away and lose it by the snowstorm." She explained and Gobber was silent before slightly glaring at the boy who smirked behind the jacket.

Fishlegs tried to lighten up the mood. "It is stunning." Astrid had enough and pushed Hiccup forward. "Uh... listen, Gobber. instead of chasing down an imaginary dragon, maybe we should figure out how to get home?" He tried carefully while walking up to him.

"Say no more. I hear you loud and clear. I got a plan. All right, who'd like to be dragon bite?" Gobber asked looking at them before he found one that looked mostly like him. He pointed at Fishlegs with made the other gasp and Phil walked to the side.

He was soon standing underneath a large skeleton ribcage with a fake mustache made of ropes and a small bone from the head of a dragon's skull on top of his head. The disguise looked awful.

"Uh, Gobber, are you sure this is safe?!" Fishlegs asks skeptically and tense about what Gobber was planing. "Ah, safety's overrated." Gobber calmly told him as the held his thumb out to see if Fishlegs were standing in the correct position. What Gobber said made Fishlegs eyes widen worriedly "Huh?"

"Okay, here's the plan. The Boneknapper wants me, right? He comes down that trail, sees Fishlegs thinks it's me, rushes Fishlegs, causing Phil to trip that rope, dropping that ribcage and then we rush in and finish him off, once and for all." Gobber explained with a smile.

"That just sounds terrifying." Li whispered to her friend who agreed with a nod. "It's sad when they get old." Snotlout whispered to Ruffnut and Tuffnut.

"Gobber, you're taking this way too far, Okay? You-You need to face it! There is no such thing as the Boneknapper!" Hiccup finally had enough but Gobber wasn't having it. "Wormsquat! Now, get into position." Gobber ordered before he turned to the bait. "Way to go Fishlegs! you're doing fine!"

Fishlegs looked around, not seeing the dragon until he saw something flying down behind them and gasped. "No wonder the entire village thinks you're crazy." Hiccup mumbled while the warnings alarms went on in Dušan's head and when he saw the terrifying expression he turned around only to look back to the front, stand up while taking Li with him and walked towards Fishlegs quickly.

"Wait, we're going to destroy the plan if we—You know what, keep walking. Just keep walking forward..." Li was about to stop him before she saw the reason. The others didn't seem to notice the two of them walking away.

"Hello! he sees dead Vikings!" Snotlout says, still not hearing what's getting closer to them.

"Yeah, especially that thing about..." Tuffnut started to say while Fishlegs tried to get their attention. The children were already beside him.

"Uh, Guys." Nothing.

"Guys! turn around! Guys, Guys!" Finally he caught their attention.

"What?!" They suddenly heard bones rattling behind them.

"It's right behind us, isn't it?" Snotlout asks before they turn around to look at the Boneknapper spreading out its wings and let out a pitiful squeak, surprising Fishlegs. "Well, what do you know? no roar." Fishlegs told himself a bit disappointed.

"Run!" Gobber yelled as they all run towards Fishlegs and dodged the steam of fire coming at them.

"Okay, Gobber, we believe you!" Astrid yelled as they continues to run.

The Boneknapper then swept his spike ball tail at the ground, causing a strong wind to blow the teens to Fishlegs as Phil let go of the ribcage. Making it fall straight over them. "Phil!" Gobber yelled at his sheep while the teens got up from the ground.

Dušan helped Lilith up before they all heard the Boneknapper getting closer. They all screamed and hurried to take protection behind the ribs when they saw the Boneknapper getting ready to blow fire. "Find a happy place, find a happy place!" Snotlout thought as he was quivering in fear and tried to forget about the dragon outside the ribcage.

The dragon then stoped breathing fire and instead tries to get in by climbing, biting and pushing it, trying everything to get in only because his large size.

"No, no! Please! Please! He wants my head! I swear he wants my head! Oh!" Fishlegs cried terrified while Hiccup saw something on the dragon's armor. A piece was missing and it looked like the piece Gobber had. "Bring it on! you wait till i get out there!" Gobber challenged.

"Wait, it searches for the perfect bone to build its coat of armor. The treasure! Gobber take off your pants." That request chocked Gobber as he stoped yelling while the rest protested against it. "No!"

"Wait. Listen on me, I think Fishlegs was right, the Bonekanpper is supposed to have a roar, but maybe he can't because the bone he needs is your belt buckle." Hiccup explained which made Lilith eyes widen in realization. She pulled out her hairpin and sneaked up at Gobber without the others knowing.

"Gobber, please, you have to give it back!" Astrid begs but Gobber refuses. "No way, it's mine." He stands up only for his pants to fall off, causing them to groan and look away. "ugh, that's going to give me nightmares... Wait, where's your belt buckle?" They soon realized that the Boneknapper wasn't at them anymore but was following someone to the water.

"Lilith!" Hiccup yelled before looking at her friend who looked around him like he just lost his life before looking at the Boneknapper.

"Lilith! come back here!" She didn't listen and kept running as fast as she could but the Boneknapper sent her flying out towards the sea when he swept his tail on the ground. She screamed and then everything went in slow motion.

She held the bone as the Boneknapper flys after her, wanting the bone. The dragon tried to grab her but she was able to dodge it in the air and grabbed hold of the bones on his chest and placed the bone on its place, causing it to glow before she let go and fell into the cold waters.

The Boneknapper was surprised when he felt something change in his armor and steered in the air before he let out a massive roar, causing the water to splash and the ground to create dust. The teens held their ears in pain before he stoped and looked down in the waters, trying to find the girl but didn't find anyone.

Growling he then dives down. It wasn't that deep for him but it was deep for the girl who could't swim and was trying to get air. Though, in the sea she could't stop thinking how peaceful it looked when she stared up at the surface that was slowly fading. It felt scary that she wanted to be down there just a little bit longer but her lungs were screaming after air.

The Boneknapper was the girl close to losing conscious and gently grabbed her dress and pulled her up.

They were all waiting for both of them to come up and gasped when the Boneknapper flew up from the water, landed and gently placed her down on the ground. Dušan was quick to come up to her, the others looked at her terrified while the boy placed his forehead on hers, it looked like they were about to kiss.

Suddenly he took way his head and threw his fist into her stomach that hard that she woke up while spiting up water she had before coughing and grabbed her pained stomach. "Dušan! way did you do that?!" Hiccup exclaimed pale in the face.

The boy looked up at him before shrugging.

"I... was worth it." She panted before trying to stand up only to get something heavy and warm on her body. His jacket. Lilith smiled up at Dušan who blushed and looked away and huffed, hi way of saying. _If you get sick, i'll kill you_. She knew he meant _That's so you won't get sick, idiot_. The Boneknapper huffed and sniffed the girl before looking at the rest happily while purring.

He then snuggled into Lilith which made her friend's eyebrow twitch a bit. Astrid chuckled at how Dušan jealousy glared at the dragon while hit Hiccup's side. "Well, at least we have a ride home." she told them while gesturing the dragon getting all Lilith love.

They all was soon on the back of the dragon Lilith called Bony and was in the front. The dragon roars as the rest cheered.

"You know, i never doubted him, I was always like "He's right."" Snotlout lied to sound nice.

"Oww!, this tailbone is hurting my tailbone!" Tuffnut complained while Bony roared again. "He sure seems happy to have that bone back." Hiccup told Gobber who smiled.

"Well legend says that a Boneknappers roar is its mating call." Fishlegs informed but Gobber disagreed like always.

"Oh, that's just a myth." Gobber told him before they heard more roaring and turned around and gasped at what he saw. "Ohoh. Heh, i think Stoick will believe me know." He laughed as other Boneknappers flew behind them.

"By the way Lilith, seems like you got you own dragon—" Hiccup started but was quickly cut off.

"Nope."

Hiccup looked at her confused. "Why are you saying that?"

"First off: This doesn't feel like the right one, second: I don't want to call him _mine_, Third: He _choose _himself if he wants to stay or not. I don't want to keep him from feeling free, even if he choose to stay i wont take away his freedom from flying whatever he likes and wherever he likes." She explains as they got close to the island.

"What you're saying is?" Astrid started while Lilith smiles.

"He'll always have the choice to either fly away or stay and will always be welcomed."

Bony may not be the right one for her but that didn't mean she won't stop searching after the right one and at the same time Bony will have his freedom and at the same time will be taken care off by Lilith when he chose to come back to visit.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Next will be Gifts of the Night Fury and one more thing. Lilith will have a dragon, i know what kind but it'll come later. Bony will both be her dragon and _not be _her dragon at the same time. **

**Got it? All i can say is, he'll come time to time in the series but i won't say when.**


End file.
